To-Be-Named Fanfiction
by Blossoming Daisy
Summary: My name is Cheryl. My only wish is to live my life in my hobbies, animes, and live a happy life there. But one day, I found myself being in one of the animes I love. What the heck happened?


**A/N: **I am accepting OC requests and please note that the characters in this fanfiction are based on real people. You can submit your OCs by PM-ing me, and detailed information about the OC is requested.

* * *

><p><strong>To-Be-Named Fanfiction<strong>

Presented by **Blossoming Daisy** (previously known as Shioriri)

**Warning:** this fic contains tons of OCs. GTFO if you don't like it. (pardon for grammar) And, no betas. So I apologize for the poor grammar and vocabulary as well as overly repeated words used in the fic. English is my third language but I will do my best to do something with those.

**Rating:** T for language

**Summary:**

My name is Cheryl. My only wish is to live my life in my hobbies, animes, and live a happy life there. But one day, I found myself being in one of the animes I love. What the heck happened?!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except for the fic and the plot. Oh, and also my own OC. The rest belong to their rightful owners.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p><em>RIIIIING RIIIIING<em>

"Kya!"

A loud thud echoed throughout the room.

"Holy shit... That hurts... Screw you fucking alarm." a voice owned by a certain female with an indigo-colored hair who apparently caused the thud earlier groaned as she struggled to sit up from the coldness of the ceramic material.

But unfortunately, only sitting up isn't the appropriate thing to do.

_RIIIIING RIIIING_

"Urgh.. Okay, I got it! Shut up already!" she growled. The girl with an uncommon hair color stood up and immediately turned off her alarm, not wanting to have a loud ring resounding in her ears in the early morning just because of the annoying noise created by her alarm. She closed her half-closed eyes and released a heavy, before opening it back revealing central heterochromic eyes; bright red central irises and purple outer irises, with tears formed in them. She turned her gaze at the clock, 07.25 AM. It is indeed early.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheryl's P.O.V<strong>

My name is Fukugawa Cheryllia. A very few people who I am close with call me Cheryl. My name Cheryllia originated from my nickname Cheryl means _darling_ or _dear one_, while my surname comes from the word '福' pronounced '_fuku_' which means 'good fortune' or 'wealthy' and '川' pronounced '-_gaw_a' which means river. So, my full surname means 'river of good fortune and wealth'. I'm a Japanese-American, so don't be confused about why my first name doesn't sound Japanese when my surname says the opposite.

I stretched my sore muscles, earning sounds of cracks. After reassuring my feet are fit to move, I put my indoor slippers on and made my way to the bathroom. And starting from there, daily morning routine starts.

While I do my own stuffs, let me continue introducing myself. I'm 15 years old, and is on my second-year of high school. The reason I'm a year younger than how I'm supposed to be for my grade is because I skipped my second-year of elementary since the teacher decided it was too easy for my standards at the time. I'm considered a genius at school with an IQ of 165 and constant high grades on nearly every subject. But, I'm a loner. Although a lot of my schoolmates offer to be my friends –or whatever you call them– I, without a second thought, would straightly reject them. I always have this feeling they are only doing that to make up an excuse for me teaching them about lessons they don't understand. Also, I have no tendency of doing any sports. My body isn't able to handle them. Despite my high intelligence and knowledge, I have a weak stamina.

After 5 minutes of quick bath, I wore my uniform. My uniform consisted of a white long-sleeved blouse with blazers which has my school badge on the left side of the chest covering them and blue boxed skirt which reaches the end of my thighs, followed by black stockings trailing down my legs. I walked to the mirror beside my bed and fixed my hair, brushing it before putting together the upper parts of it and tying them into a tail. This took me a while and is a pain in the ass to take care of this ridiculously long hair that reaches my knees, but otherwise, I like it. Besides, my hair color is the only trait which stands out other than my bright and sharp heterochromic eyes. Quite the contrast.

After I'm done with my hair, here comes the last touch. I opened the nearest drawer and grabbed a small black hairclip. I swept my bangs aside and clipped it. I took a last look of myself on the mirror, making sure my appearance is perfect. Not that I have another thing to do in the vast and spacious room, too.

I pick up my digital watch from the table on the other side of the bed and checked the time, 07.38 AM. I shrugged, this is quicker than usual. I glanced to my bed; there lies my twin sister, still soundly asleep. I snatched my bag I prepared last night which is just a few inches away from the previous position of my watch leaning on the table, then carried it over my right shoulder. I then turned my gaze to my balcony. Beside it is my violin. I walked and hung it around my shoulders.

"I'm going first." I said to my sleeping twin sister as I walked to the door. She moaned as if she heard my line earlier and tossed to the other side, although I know for sure she's still on her own world of dreams. I sighed and quietly opened the door before stepping outside and closing it gently.

I walked through the hallways of this oh-too-big house owned by my parents. The designs are elegant and unique, I don't know how to describe it in details but all I know is this house cost thousands times 100 kilos of pure gold.

I turned left in the middle of my steps to the stairs. I continued down the stairs. Heck, the stairs are too long, so I quicken my pace. After reaching the end of the stairs, I made my pace even quicker towards the dining room.

When I reached the destination, a young female human maid-like robot who opened the dining room door asked me, smiling, "You're breakfast is ready, Cheryllia_-sama_."

Technology in this age has evolved on a further stage where robots which are similar to normal human could be created.

"Thank you, Yuumi_-san_." I replied, smiling back at her. "Where are father and mother?"

"They should have woke up by now, Cheryllia_-sama_." she answered politely. I should be going fast, I don't feel like using a car today. And I got an idea.

I nodded and quickly proceeded to the table, placed my bag on the left side of my body with my left hand, and got my buttered toast with my other hand and stuffed it partially to my mouth and rushed towards the dining room door after putting in the bento on my bag.

I held my bag back to my shoulders and stopped. "Yuumi_-san_, I'll be using my adrenaline skates[1]. Please get them ready as soon as possible."

"But-"

"I'll be using the skates." I cut off her words.

"Understood, Cheryllia_-sama_."

And then I started running out of the dining room to the main hall, towards the front door.

I stopped in front of the door only to see my skates ready. Oh god, she's–ah, I shouldn't be calling a robot 'she', am I? But hey, I don't know what pronoun to use and it would sound weird if I called Yuumi_-san_, the maid-like robot 'it'. Let's just use 'she' for female-like robots and 'he' for male-like robots then.

I bent down my knees. In a split second, I removed my slippers and inserted my feet to the adrenaline skates prepared before me. I stood up after wearing my skating shoes, and the door before me opened automatically. I sighed, again, technology. I slide the pathway towards the main gate of my house. I placed my bag in front of me and retrieved my phone with plugged wireless earphones without getting my sights off the path ahead me from my bag, then putting it back on my shoulders. I plucked the ear buds on my ears and glanced a second at my phone to turn on the music. After the music is turned on, I inserted the phone to my pocket.

I bit my toast from earlier and placed it on my right hand, then munched it again until nothing is left. A slice of bread is enough for my stomach, I don't eat a lot. Not because of diet, but I don't need a lot of food considering I don't do activities a lot.

I checked the time, 07.45 AM. My twin sister should be awake now, else she's gonna be late. The trip to my school takes up fifteen minutes for me. If I head straight to school, I should be around eight when I get there. Since it's Monday, morning assembly starts at a quarter to nine. Oh well, I get a lot of spare time, and there aren't anything to do at school. So it's a waste if I go straight to school.

"Might as well go around the area to kill time." I slowed down and turned left instead of right at the end of the corner. I never went this way before, let's see what's here. Still pacing slowly, I turned my head left and right, apprehending what might be there, nothing really interesting, until I stopped by a park. Swings, sandboxes, slides, and others; how nostalgic. I used to play them on kindergarten only to get yelled by my overprotective parents. I smiled at the thought. After getting back to reality from the depths of my childhood memories, I got back to my morning stroll.

Finally, I reached the end of the road. And there am I, standing in front of a large house. Not as large as my house, but it met my standards to be counted as a large one. The house is abandoned.

The door and windows are rusty, looks like no one has been taking care of the house. The walls and the roof looked vulnerable as if the house had been built for over a hundred years.

Now that I think about it again, I remembered a rumor about an old abandoned house, the house the rumors mentioned must be this one. But it depended on who you asked, and who you ask was quite limited.

You could be told that there was an old man who lived in that house. He was a kind man, well respected. That old man had lived in that house longer than anyone could remember. Then, quite suddenly, he died, not six months ago from what seemed to of natural causes. A relative, it is said, is paying to keep the house off the market.

You could also be told about the bitter couple which inhabited the house. The two could not stand each other, the reason behind their marriage remaining unknown, and their fights and arguments could be heard some long distance away. Then, one day, also quite suddenly, the couple disappeared. Perhaps, the husband did away with the wife, or vice versa. No one knows.

Another story would be about a dark witch living in the house casting dark spells all over the places in the house, which causes the house to be haunted. Not much details is known about this one. But seriously, this story about the dark witch sounds so unreal.

There are also other variations of the story as to the abandoned house, whether it be because of kind old men or hateful couples, but one thing remains constant.

Do not go near that house, all the story tellers would say. It is a cursed place, haunted by malevolent spirits.

I continued to stare, shrugging the thoughts about the rumors. But then I snapped. I immediately checked my watch, the light on the screen flashed, 08.25 AM. I narrowed my eyes. Just how many fucking minutes did I spend on the stroll? The question spun around in my head. I shook my head and headed directly to school in an instant.

A transparent light screen flashed in front of my eyes. 'Going on 32 km/second, please be careful', it said.

"Like I fucking care." I scowled. I continued with the incredible speed. The morning air still felt cold that it gave me the chills as I slide through the street while mumbling a string of curses.

I continued through a huge gate and stopped in front of a huge building, panting. My school has two buildings; this huge building in front of me and a sports gym. This huge building is the main building of the school, where classes are. The first floor includes the first-year classes and a staff room for the first-year teachers; the second floor includes the second-year ones, the staff room for the second-year teachers, and the principal room; while the third floor includes the third-year classes and staff room for the third-year teachers. Behind it, is a huge field and the sports gym which can't be seen from where I am standing right now. The sports gym is rarely used unless it's raining.

I checked the time, 08.38. Morning assembly is in seven minutes. After my breath turned back to normal, I sighed in relief.

"Argh! I'm not late!" a voice shouted from behind me, although barely audible. I turned back, this female figure seems really familiar. She went running towards me, no, the building in front of me, but stopped abruptly when I got caught in her sights.

"Eh? Cher_-nee_? What are you doing here? It's almost morning assembly! Let's go!" she asked, no, not exactly asked, but stated. I didn't get to answer her question as she dragged me dashing inside the building.

Oh my gosh. My clumsy and careless twin sister is surely being herself.

* * *

><p><em>DING-DONG DING-DONG<em>

"Okay then class, we will continue this tomorrow." the teacher said, sorting out the documents he brought, thereafter, walked out of the class.

I sighed, school is over. I packed my stuffs, although I shouldn't call them 'stuffs' since only my tablet is there. And if you are all wondering why I used the term 'tablet' is because it is a tablet. A tablet used for studying, of course. Books aren't used anymore; it's too old-fashioned to use books for studying in this kind of times. Placing the bag over my shoulders like always, I walked out of the classroom. The door opened automatically as I walked outside.

I felt a vibrate going through on my pocket. I reached my hand through my pocket while stopping in front of my classroom, a bit to the right because I know I would be blocking the way out of if I stand right in front of it. I froze for a while, is it my phone or my student handtablet vibrating. I took both out and looked that my student handtablet is the one vibrating. I felt relieved for a second and threw the thoughts about my father scolding me through the phone because of me wandering around with my skates instead of using my driver-like robot to drive me to school. I put back my phone to my pocket and checked what made my handtablet vibrate.

A message from my twin sister who's a grade below me, Fukugawa Valeria.

The handtablet is different from the tablet we use for studying. It is used to access information throughout the school. So if you are a new student, you do not need to worry about getting lost unless you lost your handtablet. Also, the handtablet is another way for you to communicate with the people within the school, students or teachers, other than directly talking to them or sending e-mails. But one thing, you can only communicate with your friend. What I mean is, you can't contact a schoolmate you don't know who unless you register them as a friend, just like social networks.

**To: Fukugawa Cheryllia**

**From: Fukugawa Valeria**

**Subject: (none)**

**Let's go home together! Meet me in front of the school gate after school! :3**

"What the heck." I mumbled to no one in particular. I typed a quick message on the handtablet.

**To: Fukugawa Valeria**

**From: Fukugawa Cheryllia**

**Subject: (none)**

**I don't mind, but I'm not going with car.**

The second I was going to insert my handtablet to my pocket and walk, it vibrated again.

**To: Fukugawa Cheryllia**

**From: Fukugawa Valeria**

**Subject: (none)**

**Don't worry, I'm not going with car, too! X3**

"I have no comment." A sigh escaped my lips. This girl is really getting on my nerves.

I put away the handtablet to my pocket and walked towards the stairs. The students are talking about me.

"Hey! Hey! That's Fukugawa!"

"I heard she was offered to attend the Tokyo University! She's only in her second-year of high school!"

"Really? As expected of her!"

"And, you know? Her life is beyond perfect! Her father is the owner of the company that's known worldwide!"

"That's awesome! Should be nice if I get to live a life like her! She's a true princess!"

Once again, I sighed. "Gossipers." I grumbled to myself and continued walking.

I jogged down the stairs to the first floor, and then headed towards the shoes locker. I changed my indoor shoes back to my skates.

I slide towards the school gate and saw my twin sister leaning on the sides of the gate, giggling and chuckling creepily while playing with her handphone. Anyone who passed there would think she's crazy or something.

"Valeria." I called out her name.

"Eh? Cheryl_-nee_ is here!" she beamed happily and put her phone away to her pocket. She took my hand and started rushing on the streets. "Let's go home!"

"Wait, Valeria."

She stopped and turned to me with a curious look. "What is it, Cheryl_-nee_?"

"I have somewhere to go." I answered her.

"Then I'm coming with you!" she exclaimed.

"It's up to you." I started walking towards the abandoned house I found this morning.

"Anyways, where are we going, Cheryl_-nee_? It's rare of you to be interested in something!" she kept on ranting unimportant things.

This is my twin sister, Fukugawa Valeria. She's number one at school when it comes to sports, a hundred-eighty degrees different with me. But her academics are just average, or even below. Pardon me for my rudeness, but she's stupid and dense. She's a grade below me, so she's only a first-year. We are not identical twins, so you wouldn't think we are twins on first sight. She has a straight hair that goes under her elbows. She loves using bandannas. Her hair color is lighter than mine, and her eyes are darker than mine. She has a darker skin than me who has a pale skin. That's probably because she loves staying under the sun. and, one more reason that made us completely different is our personalities. Valeria is the cheerful type who likes to socialize with others while I'm only an unsocial genius who doesn't bother to acknowledge the existence of others people.

"Somewhere that caused me to come to school nearly late." I replied, my eyes glued to the road ahead.

"Then I'm so joining!"

I sighed. How many times in my life have I sighed just because of this girl? Oh yeah, more than a million times already.

The air suddenly became quiet. Not an awkward one, but a peaceful one. The only sound I hear is the background noises and the sound of our steps.

After around an hour of walking, we finally reached our destination.

"Cheryl_-nee_, what kind of place is this?" my twin sister asked with a tone of amusement. I looked at her, her eyes seemed sparkling. By just looking at her eyes, I can easily say she's excited.

But hey, this is a haunted house. A freaking **haunted** house. How can she be excited instead of scared?

"This is amazing! It's abandoned! I wonder what's inside..." she made the common thinking pose and tapped her chin a few times with her forefinger.

And a fun fact about her slipped in my mind. She liked stuffs involving ghosts and mythic creatures. I mentally slapped myself for being forgetful.

"Cheryl_-nee_, how did you find this house?" she looked at me with those innocent face of hers. I sighed, innocent face.

"As I said earlier, this is what caused me to be late. I simply found this house around the neighborhood on my morning stroll today." I answered.

"Morning stroll? Oh, that explains why you refused going by car!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Let's get going." I said as I started walking towards the house. No garden's whatsoever, you can straightly go inside the house.

Slowly, I opened the door, emitting a loud and long creak. It's fucking abandoned for pete's sake. I took a peak inside. Spider webs are everywhere, a thick layer of dusts covers the furniture, and how the furniture are unorganized.

I carefully take my first step inside the house.

But unfortunately, right before my foot landed on the wooden floor, a hole – a damned portal enough for my body to fall over formed under.

"What-"

"Cheryl_-nee-_" my twin sister who was behind me got a grip of my hands before I fell inside the portal shit. But oh well, we're too late.

"CHERYL_-NEE_!" she shouted as she got pulled together with me and joined in the fall. And then, I closed my eyes shut not knowing what's going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **it's finally done. Took me a whole week to finish, honestly. OTL

Reason? High school please. And irl stuffs got me busy over the month. Please forgive me for the crappy plot and grammar/vocab. *bows as low as possible* This fic's plot idea originated from a conversation between me and my stupid aniki. 'What if we get thrown into the world of animes?' And suddenly I had the idea of writing the fic.

And yes, I don't know what to name the fic. I'll think about it soon. If you have suggestions, be free to leave it by PM-ing me. Remember, PM, not reviews. Ah yeah, submit your OCs through PM, too.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm guessing I'll update this next month. But hey, it could be less. :D

Note:

**[1]** parody of roller skates, but uses adrenaline boosts instead of wheels

Some information about the OCs revealed(for those who want to submit one, use the format below [P.S: Kanji is optional]):

**Name:** Fukugawa(surname) Cheryllia(given name)  
><strong>Japanese spelling:<strong> 福川 チェリリア  
><strong>Name meaning:<strong> "river of great fortune/wealth" (japanese) and "dear one/darling" (english via welsh and french)  
><strong>Birth date:<strong> 9 September (virgo)  
><strong>Physical Appearance<strong>  
><strong>-Hair:<strong> knee-length indigo-colored, straight and a bit curled at the edges  
><strong>-Eye:<strong> central heterochromic eyes (central pupil is bright red, outer indigo is dark violet)  
><strong>-Skin:<strong> pale  
><strong>-Height:<strong> 174 cm  
><strong>-Weight:<strong> secret  
><strong>Hobbies:<strong> sketching and singing  
><strong>Personality:<strong> a mixture of feminine and tomboy-ish  
><strong>Motto:<strong> "Be calm and cool no matter what."  
><strong>Trivia:<strong> she is physically weak; she is knowledgeable about common science

**Name:** Fukugawa(surname) Valeria(given name)  
><strong>Japanese spelling:<strong> 福川 ヴァレリア  
><strong>Name meaning:<strong> "river of great fortune/wealth" (japanese) and "strong; valliant" (italian)  
><strong>Birth date:<strong> 9 September (virgo)  
><strong>Physical Appearance<strong>  
><strong>-Hair:<strong> elbow-length indigo-colored, straight and a bit curly midway to the end  
><strong>-Eye:<strong> violet  
><strong>-Skin:<strong> fair  
><strong>-Height:<strong> 168 cm  
><strong>-Weight:<strong> 47 kg  
><strong>Hobbies:<strong> singing while playing the guitar  
><strong>Personality:<strong> bright, cheery, and is the happy-go-lucky type  
><strong>Motto:<strong> "The world is vast, don't be afraid to try new things!"  
><strong>Trivia:<strong> she has a boyfriend; she has a strong sense of fashion

See you next time and again, thank you for reading!


End file.
